


Un enfer vert et rouge

by SweetCabbage



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Amazonie, Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Il y aura des crocodiles, Wilderness Survival
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCabbage/pseuds/SweetCabbage
Summary: Pour retrouver Julia enlevée par VILE, Carmen et son équipe partent en expédition au cœur de la foret Amazonienne.Une histoire d'aventure à travers l’enfer vert.( /!\ soft au début, violence crescendo)
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Recherches

« Je ne veux pas qu'ils te fassent du mal. »  
Ces mots raisonnaient dans la tête de Carmen alors qu'elle courrait à la rencontre de la forêt cachant le nouveau complexe de V.I.L.E.

Voilà bientôt deux semaines que Julia Argent avait disparue des radars d'A.C.M.E. et d'Interpol. Deux semaines pendant lesquelles la team Red n'avait pris aucun repos, traquant les nouveaux locaux de l'organisation criminelle sans relâche.

Un photographe animalier venant prendre en photo les oiseaux de la forêt amazonienne les avait mis par le plus grands des hasards sur la piste, en publiant des photos d'un étrange bâtiment noir sur Instagram. Une chaîne Youtube complotiste avait repris la nouvelle, puis la sujet était resté en top trend sur Twitter quelques temps, suffisamment longtemps pour attirer l'attention de Player.  
Ce dernier avait alors réussit à pirater le système photographique d'un satellite LEO survolant la forêt et avait réussi à obtenir une image de l'étrange structure, à l'emplacement notifié sur Instagram. Ne restait plus maintenant qu'à aller vérifier sur place.

Après une escale à Rio, l'équipe avait pris un petit avion et rejoint Manaus, une des plus grandes villes de la forêt amazonienne, puis avait remonté l'Amazone pour finir à hauteur d'Anama, un de ces villages perdus au milieu de l'enfer vert. Player avait localisé V.I.L.E. À l'ouest du Lago Aiapua, une sorte de lagon rejoignant le Rio Purus, lui même affluant de l'Amazone. Il fallait remonter le Rio sur une centaine de kilomètres, puis s'enfoncer dans la jungle pendant environ trois jours de marche au delà de la comunidad do Uixi, dernière trace d'humanité avant des dizaines et des dizaines de kilomètres d'arbres géants, de fleurs vénéneuses, de plantes carnivores et de fauves à l’affût. Un océan bouillonnant de vies grouillantes et malsaines était à traverser, sous une canopée que les rayons du soleil ne perçaient que par intermittence, dans des endroits qu'une âme lyrique aurait pu appeler « clairières », mais auxquels il était difficile d'attribuer ce nom, tant la végétation était dense.

Zack était tombé malade lors de leur remontée de l'Amazone en bateau à moteur. Les cinq jours sur cette barque ballottante, entourée d'odeurs de vase, d'humidité et de racines pourrissantes avaient eue raison de lui. Ou alors était ce les moustiques qui, malgré leurs nombreux efforts à base de bombes anti insectes volants et de moustiquaires, réussissaient parfois à percer leurs défenses.  
L'équipe s'était donc retrouvée dans l'obligation de faire une pause à Anama, en attendant que le jeune homme se remette.

Carmen rongeait son frein. Dévorée par l'angoisse de ne pas savoir où et dans quel état était Julia, mais consciente de l'état du jeune bostonien, elle débordait de frustration à l'idée de rester immobile dans cet hôtel moite alors que son amie était aux mains de cette organisation criminelle cruelle et puissante, contre qui elle ne ferait pas le poids.

Shadowsan avait remarqué la façon dont elle regardait le bateau à moteur amarré sur le bord du fleuve. Il s'était douté de l'idée qu'elle avait derrière la tête et l'en avait dissuadé.  
Ivy culpabilisait du fait que l'état de son frère ralentisse l'expédition. Elle s'inquiétait que cela puisse donner l'idée à Carmen de la jouer solo et de poursuivre l'expédition seule. Shadowsan refusait que le groupe ne se sépare, évoquant le fait qu'ils auraient besoin de l'équipe au complet s'ils voulaient infiltrer V.I.L.E. Surtout que lui ou Carmen étaient bien trop connus de l'organisation, alors que Zack ou Ivy pouvaient passer inaperçus.  
Bien entendu, Carmen s'opposait à cela, arguant que chaque secondes comptait.  
Malgré leur désaccord, elle était restée deux jours à regarder le fleuve couler, assise en boule sur les planches branlantes servant de passerelle.  
Au milieu de la troisième nuit, elle pris sa décision. Alors que l'équipe dormait, elle se faufila hors de l'hôtel, récupéra son sac à dos qu'elle rempli de provisions et d'armes pour plusieurs jours et vola l'un des canaux à moteur du village. Ils la rejoindraient plus tard, mais elle DEVAIT au moins partir en éclaireur.


	2. Expédition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Carmen affronte son premier ennemi sauvage...   
> ...  
> ...  
> OMG JE CRAQUE EN FAIT Y'A UN CROCODIIIIILE !!

Lorsque le jour se leva, Carmen était déjà loin sur le Rio Purus.  
Elle goûtait à l'odeur du matin, de l'eau et du gasoil alors que le bateau à moteur filait lorsque qu'une voix en colère s'éleva dans ses oreilles :   
« MAIS C'EST QUOI TON PLAN ? »  
Player. Elle avait totalement oublié Player. Et les boucles d'oreilles qui le connectaient à lui.

« Du calme, Player, tu sais qu'il fallait que je parte. » lui répondit-elle.  
« Red, je t'en prie, reviens. C'est trop difficile de te localiser maintenant et nous risquons de perdre le signal. »  
« Je suis désolée, Player. Je ne peux pas la laisser seule là bas plus longtemps. Je te rappelle.»  
Elle coupa le signal et posa les boucles d'oreilles dans le fond du bateau. 

Le premier jour s'écoula sans trop de difficultés. Le moteur tournait bien et elle avait assez de fioul pour remonter jusqu'à la source de la rivière. Presque. Elle sentait qu'elle avait repris la maîtrise de la situation. Elle irai jusqu'à la bas, explorerai les alentours de la base, puis échafauderai un plan d'infiltration, en attendant que le reste de l'équipe ne la rejoigne. Le plan semblait simple, bien plus clair que la boue épaisse formant l'eau sur laquelle elle navigant. Elle avait qu'une centaines de kilomètres à faire jusqu'au lagon, et son barque filait bon train. Elle était confiante.  
Aux abords de la nuit, elle trouva une plage sur laquelle échouer son embarcation et suspendit son bivouac à la branche d'un arbre, hors de portée des prédateurs et s’endormit.  
Elle repartie au petit jour en hâte, réveillée par un cauchemar encouragé par les hurlements des singes autour d'elle. Jules, à laquelle Coach Brunt faisait subir milles tourments, la suppliait de venir la chercher et lui demandait pourquoi elle n'était pas encore là et pourquoi elle la laissait vivre cela.

Son optimisme avait pâli, secoué par ces visions nocturnes. Pendant les jours qui suivirent, elle accéléra le rythme, réduisant ses heures de sommeil, avalant le rio kilomètre par kilomètre.

Elle atteignit enfin le lagon Aiapua après quatre jours de barque.   
Alors qu'elle dirigeait son caneau vers une mangrove afin de l'arrimer entre les racines et se reposer un peu, elle senti quelque chose passer sous son embarcation, créant quelques vagues soulevant légèrement la coque. Alors qu'elle se penchait légèrement au delà du bord, une créature immense sortie de l'eau, faite d'écailles, de griffes et surtout de dents acérées.  
Elle poussa un petit cris de surprise en tombant dans l'eau lorsque son canoé se reversa. Alors qu'elle lutait pour rester à la surface malgré le poids de ses vêtements et de l'équipement qu'elle avait sur elle, elle vit la queue d'un gigantesque crocodile se précipiter vers elle et la frapper en pleine poitrine.   
Le souffle coupé, elle se sentie happée par les eaux déjà noires du lagon en cette fin de journée. La bête revint vers elle et l'attrapa par le bras droit afin de l’entraîner plus profond. C'était la technique des crocodiles pour tuer leurs proies et faire leurs réserves : les précipiter vers le fond de la rivière pour les coincer ensuite sous des racines. La victime se noyait ainsi, tout repères spatiaux perdus, incapable de remonter.  
Carmen pris conscience qu'il fallait échapper à cette situation avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Par chance, elle avait attrapé une des rames du caneau avant de plonger, dans un réflexe désespéré de s'agripper à quelque chose avant de tomber. Malgré le peu de visibilité que lui accordait les eaux boueuses du lagon, elle visa ce qu'elle interpréta comme étant l’œil du crocodile avec la pointe de la rame et l’abatis de toute ses forces.  
Surpris et peu habitué à tant de résistance, le crocodile desserra la mâchoire et la jeune femme en profita pour se dégager, remonter à la surface et escalader en catastrophe les racines de la mangrove.  
C'est une fois en sécurité qu'elle pris conscience de la situation catastrophique dans laquelle elle était. Son équipement avait coulé, elle était seule à la tombée de la nuit, encerclée par les ténèbres grandissantes, une douleur lancinante au bras.  
Les crocs du crocodile avaient eu le temps de percer sa chair, laissant plusieurs plaies sanguinolentes tacher de sang sa chemise mouillée. Elle avait bien besoin de ça, pensa-t-elle.  
Sans perdre de temps, elle fit de trouver un endroit sûr pour se reposer sa priorité. Elle escalada avec beaucoup de difficultés un petit arbre noueux et entreprit de soigner la blessure infligée par l'animal.   
Avec précaution, elle retira sa veste et sa chemise et inspecta son bras. Ce n’était pas beau à voir.  
Luttant contre l'épuisement, elle utilisant sa veste déchirée en garrot afin de stopper l’hémorragie, puis s’endormit. Ou s’évanouit. Difficile à estimer.


	3. Survie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Carmen se transforme en petite Bear Gryllz entêtée.

Lorsqu’elle émergea le lendemain, Carmen avait retrouvé un peu de présence d'esprit et décida de faire le bilan de sa situation. La barque gisait éventrée entre les racines, inutilisable. Les réserves de nourriture et d'eau ainsi que les armes devaient sûrement être au fond de l'eau, et pour le moment, elle se sentait trop effrayée à l'idée d'aller les chercher et de retrouver son ennemi de la veille.  
Bien entendu, les écouteurs de Player avait suivi le reste de l'équipement. Elle regrettait de l'avoir évincé aussi tôt et culpabilisait de l'inquiétude qu'elle pouvait lui donner.

L'urgence était de trouver de l'eau propre et potable afin de boire et de nettoyer sa blessure. En fouillant les alentours, elle trouva une sorte de calebasse creuse. En utilisant les fibres de sa chemise, elle y filtra un peu d'eau du lagon. Heureusement, pendant son enfance, sa mère de substitution, le coach Brunt, lui avait enseigné quelques techniques de survie, et notamment une des plus importante : faire du feu à l'aide de morceaux de fois.  
Elle fit chauffer l'eau filtrée afin de la stériliser puis s'en servi pour boire et nettoyer son bras. L'urgence de la situation lui avait fait oublier la douleur, mais elle se rappela à elle alors qu'elle y appliquait l'eau propre pour en évacuer la boue et éviter l'infection. Dans l'une des poches de son sac à dos, elle avait une trousse de premiers secours qui lui aurait permis de recoudre les plus grosses plaies et protéger son bras avec de la gaze propre, mais pour le retrouver, il fallait qu'elle tente sa chance dans les eaux troubles et profondes sous sa barque, dans un labyrinthe de racines et de prédateurs cachés.

Elle mis quelques temps à accepter l'idée. Les profondeurs la dégouttaient et la terrorisaient. Mais la jeune femme fini par se rendre à l'évidence : rester ici sans équipement ni nourriture la condamnait à mort. De plus, il lui fallait continuer.  
Vers midi, elle pris donc son courage à deux mains, retira ses vêtements collants et plongea explorer les eaux boueuses. Il lui fallu de nombreuses tentatives afin de reconnaître et distinguer la disposition des racines sous la barque. Par chance, sa lutte avec le crocodile avait brisés plusieurs d'entre elles, laissant un passage relativement ouvert.  
Elle mis la main sur la rame qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Celle ci avait été brisée en deux par l'impact. Elle la remonta, dans l'idée qu'au pire, l'éclat de bois pointu pouvait faire au mieux une arme rudimentaire, au pire une broche à suspendre au dessus d'un feu.  
Alors qu'elle commençait à perdre espoir et qu'elle sentait l'eau et la boue brûler sa blessure à vif, elle mis la main vers ce qui semblait être un bout de tissu caoutchouteux. Le poids de l'objet lorsqu'elle essaya de le soulever renforça son espoir d'avoir enfin retrouvé son sac.   
Elle utilisa alors toutes ses forces dans un effort désespéré afin de l'arracher à l’entrelacs de racines jusqu'à ce que l'objet s'extirpa d'un coup. 

Lorsqu'elle creva la surface avec son précieux chargement, elle se rendit compte que sa blessure s'était remise à saigner, risquant d'attirer à nouveau le monstre vers elle.  
Elle nagea alors le plus vite qu'elle pu sans lâcher le sac pour atteindre la racine la plus proche et s'y hisser.   
Elle y resta alors plusieurs minutes, tremblante, assise en boule, serrant fort le sac contre elle et laissant son sang goutter doucement le long de son bras dans l'eau. Puis, sautant d'une racine à l'autre, elle retrouva la terre ferme et elle laissa le soulagement l'envahir alors qu'elle roula sur le dos.

Après avoir repris ses esprits, la jeune femme décida de faire l'inventaire du sac. Une tenue de rechange, un couteau pour tailler les branches et se frayer un passage dans la végétation, une gourde, un sac de couchage, une boussole, une bombe d'insecticide, plusieurs boites de conserve et surtout... La trousse de secours.   
Elle s'en saisit, trouva les seringues d'analgésiques et en plongea une dans son bras.   
Elle soupira de soulagement et après avoir à nettoyé sa blessure avec le flacon d'alcool, elle entreprit de recoudre les plaies puis de les protéger avec la bande de gaze, restée sèche dans la boite étanche.  
Après avoir mangé et bu, elle dressa le camp dans un arbre, l'espoir et les forces retrouvées lui permettant à nouveau de penser à son objectif.


	4. Dernières traces d'humanité

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Carmen retrouve ses semblables pour une petite pause bien méritée.

Le lendemain, Carmen se réveilla animée par un regain d'énergie. Grâce à la boussole récupérée miraculeusement dans son sac, elle pu continuer son chemin a pied et fini par déboucher assez rapidement sur un endroit où le lagon se réduisait pour ne former plus qu'une sorte de rivière d'eau stagnante.   
Des dizaines de petites rivières se jetaient dans ce qu'il restait du lagon, obligeant la jeune femme à faire des détours de plusieurs kilomètres afin d'éviter d'avoir à les traverser à la nage, la jeune femme considérant qu'elle avait déjà assez fréquenté la faune sous marine comme ça.  
Ces obstacles rendaient la progression laborieuse et décourageante, mais la pensée de Julia se rapprochant encourageait Carmen à garder le rythme.  
Deux jours de marche et 10 kilomètres plus loin, elle atteignait enfin sa dernière étape avant son objectif.  
Il s'agissait d'une communauté de métisses, descendants d'indiens et de colons, cultivant et entretenant une plantation spécialisé en Uxi, une plante médicinale connue pour ses vertus gynécologiques et hépatiques.  
La petite communauté vivait du commerce de cette plante ainsi que de l'exploitation des nombreuses ressources naturelles qui les entouraient.

Les enfants qui jouaient en bordure des habitations virent une latina rousse arriver par la forêt. Elle semblait épuisée, mais déterminée.  
Elle fut accueillie avec générosité par les habitants du village qui lui proposèrent nourriture et hébergement. La plupart portaient des vêtements modernes. Des armes à feu destinées à la chasse prenaient la place des arcs et fléchettes empoisonnées qu'on aurai pu supposer trouver.  
La jeune femme s'autorisa à accepter leur hospitalité pour une nuit et en profita pour poser quelques questions.   
La plupart des habitants parlaient un portugais teinté d'un fort accent, mais plus que compréhensible. Ils avaient rencontré le jeune photographe qui avait trouvé l'étrange structure dans la forêt. Il en était revenu après quatre jours de marche, effrayé par la présence incongrue du bâtiment et par son architecture en décalage total avec le paysage. Pour le petit groupe d'agriculteurs, il n'y avait aucun doute : le jeune homme avait du croiser la route d'un shaman et était sous l'emprise d'un hallucinogène.

En s'allongeant sur le vieux matelas offert par la colonie, Carmen pris conscience que cela faisait 8 jours qu'elle avait quitté Anama et ses amis. Zack devait être guéri à présent. Peut être étaient ils entrain de la chercher, quelque part sur le rio, le lagon, dans la mangrove ou la forêt.  
Peut être avait elle fait une erreur en les quittant en pleine nuit. Peut être ferait elle mieux de les attendre ici, en sécurité, et profiter de l'hospitalité des habitants.  
Au moment où elle commençait à se détendre et à s'endormir, l'image de Jules vint la hanter à nouveau, ainsi que les circonstances de son enlèvement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée, chapitre très court ! Il sert plus de transition pour ce qui viendra plus tard. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous !  
> Il n'y a pas assez de fics en français sur ce fandom. (mais il y a t'il vraiment des fans francophones ? ^^" )  
> J'ai passé pas mal de temps sur Google Earth pour trouver des lieux existants réellement et semblant éloignés de toute civilisation, mais étant donné que je n'ai absolument jamais mis les pieds au Brésil, il est fort probable que je sois assez éloignée de la réalité.


End file.
